


Destiny

by Haunted_Rae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), LAMP/CALM - Freeform, M/M, Polyamory, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunted_Rae/pseuds/Haunted_Rae
Summary: When life throws you together but everything else tears you apart. Pure ChaosThis is Polyamory its Lamp/Calm





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If this is terrible I apologize.

Roman always knew he was odd. After all, three soulmates were never a common occurrence. People used to be burned at the stake for having more than one soulmate and if that’s not ridiculous then what is. It’s not like he chose his soulmates. His parents were always homophobic and kind of ignored the fact that their neighbor’s son Patton was his soulmate, until they overheard them talking about the ‘others’ when they were twelve and eleven. Talking about ink stains all over their arms and sloppy reminder notes from one and neat handwriting talking to him with the other. As soon as they found out they whisked him away. Across the continent without so much as a thought of his or Patton’s feelings. They cut him off from his soulmates. Conditioning him to believe three soulmates was wrong, especially if there was another male. They checked his arms every night, scrubbing them until he never wrote to his soulmates. Not for a very long time at least. 

Virgil kind of always knew Logan was his soulmate, at least one of them. Virgil’s mothers never minded his three soulmates. After all his mothers were soulmates and, in their time, it was wrong to have a soulmate of the same gender. He still knew others would not approve of his three soulmates, so he never wrote to them intentionally. He knew Logan was his soulmate because there was talk around the school that Logan had three soulmates, and one night he stayed up watching two of his soulmates talk (The third one never did) and one said his name was Logan and he lived in Florida. The other one, Patton lived in Florida as well, but they never spoke of directly where because they wanted to meet ‘naturally.’ His third soulmate was never mentioned and was obviously a sore subject for Patton. They obviously knew he was there. Every day he got a message of his arm that said ‘have a good day you three’ from Patton and Logan sometimes left him notes on how to get rid of a stain or mark if it stayed on his arm too long. But he never directly talked to them. He thought they’d be disappointed if they knew it was him. 

Patton had a good first 13 years of life, until his little sister god a super Christian soulmate and his family converted Patton’s parents into thinking being homosexual was wrong. Patton still wrote to his soulmates every day, already loving all of them. Although he missed Roman terribly, he believed fate would eventually bring them back together. His parents’ homophobia was obvious to Patton, but he ignored it. Sure, they were a little mean, but they were family. But even Patton understood that sometimes love is more important than family. So when he turned 18 he put his stuff in his backpack, no all his stuff of course just the minimum and left the house going wherever his gut would take him. 

Logan understood the practicality of soulmates. They were your perfect match and perfectly compatible. Of course, three other soulmates are rare. Not unheard of, just rare. Of course, Logan would love to explore it more but only one of his soulmates seemed to really want to meet him. The other two were either not willing to meet or just never talked. Although he was aware that one off his soulmates was Virgil Ann, after recognizing his handwriting while helping the teacher grade papers. Of course, he couldn’t just approach Virgil. It was common knowledge that he had some sort of anxiety disorder and Logan would not want him to have a panic attack. Logan was sure he had his own reasons for never replying. 

But no amount of homophobia or distance or even anxiety could keep Patton Moore from running into Virgil Ann, on his 18th birthday, in a movie theater in the wrong side of town.


	2. Chapter one

On an icy cold Monday morning, Virgil was miserable. First, both his moms had to work so he had to walk to the bus stop, then, he missed the bus. So to avoid death by hypothermia he went into a movie theater. Then a very rude employee approached him and told him in a snarky tone that if he wasn't gonna buy anything he had to leave. On a normal day, he would wonder why they didn't call the police on a student ditching school, but today was a half day and most kids skipped half days. So he starts walking up to buy a ticket, all fine and dandy when popcorn and chocolate milk was dumped all over his chest. He would've been more annoyed if this stranger wasn't flipping adorable like dang, were you born in a stuffed animal factory or something? Now, this thought shocked Virgil because he had always liked the strong smart type, like Logan, and this fluffy adorable guy was extremely different. "Are you okay" came his very cheery voice. Not many people can be cheerful after losing chocolate milk. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine?" replied Virgil it sounding more like a question than an answer. Patton giggled, "Are you sure? Well, either way, there's no use keeping a wet jacket on." With a grin never leaving his bright face he leaned over to unzip Virgil's jacket and Virgil backed up. Virgils first thought was, dang take me to dinner first, but then he saw the mans arms and his thought disappeared. In the middle of the man's left arm, he saw his own handwriting, with a note he left himself telling him to set an alarm. (Which he did not do) This could all be a coincidence if Logan's neat handwriting did not surround it. So Virgil panicked and ran out of the movie theater, in a cold wet jacket. If they had a survival class at school, Virgil would fail. Patton being the sweet caring guy he is, ran after him, in short sleeves. At this rate, it'll be a spring funeral instead of a spring wedding. Virgil ran down the road before abruptly coming to a complete stop. He thought to himself, 'what am I doing this is my soulmate and he has to love me, right. Sure he might be disappointed that it's me at first, but soulmates are meant to be together, right?' If he had continued running he would've gotten away and would've never seen Patton again and there's no chance that he would've approached Logan and with the slim possibility of ever finding Roman he would've gone to a moderate college and spent the rest of his life alone. But he stopped and Patton caught him.

Logan looked at his arms and was very puzzled. Patton had written I love you on his arm and the mystery ink spiller aka Virgil the anxious classmate, had drawn a heart under it. Logan was naturally very confused. Virgil had shown zero interest in his soulmates before. But Logan had bigger fish to fry aka he needs to pass an art class because Patton often drew on his arms. Logan knew these drawings were terrible but thought his drawings would be worse. So he decided to sign up for an art class he had a 90% chance of filing. Way to go smart kid.

About twenty minutes after being caught, Virgil was curled up on the couch with his head on Patton's lap. He was on the phone with his moms getting permission to stay home. He felt a weird sensation on his wrist and saw that Patton had written I love you. Virgil glanced up at Patton and saw him grinning, so happy to have found one of his soulmates. But would he be happy once he got to know Virgil? Virgil shoved that thought aside and drew a heart.

Roman sent a small smile at his little sister as she passed his room. She glared back at him. Roman layed down and stared at his arms, noticing that his mysterious 3rd soulmate had finally made communication. It hurt him to see the marks on his skin. So he pulled on a long sleeved shirt. Maybe ignoring it would make it better.


End file.
